Lost
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Sasuke/Sakura:."Y volvería a encontrarse a sí misma, porque por Sasuke se perdió a sí misma durante muchos años, porque lo quería más allá de su pasado, todos sus demonios y el velo de oscuridad que ahora lo envolvía" Spoilers 481. Para Nocturn'Rose.


**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de la pairing, ni del manga, sólo de la trama. Si lo fuera...

**Claim:** Sasuke/Sakura —incluso si Kishi la destruye, yo sigo amándolos.

**Advertencia:** Spoilers manga 481. Tengan en cuenta que, aunque lo publico ahora, ya habiendo leído el 483, ésto lo escribí hace como dos semanas, sou.

**Notas:** Para Nocturn'Rose, una de mis esposas (lol), porque me lo pidió hace tiempito. Acá lo tenés, linda. Que te guste ;D

-

-

* * *

**Lost**

* * *

Quiso golpear muy fuerte a Sai cuando éste le interrumpió. ¿Es que nadie entendía que sólo ella podría hacer aquello? Nadie más, ni siquiera Naruto, sería capaz de terminar todo aquello. Ella lo había comenzado, entonces ella debía terminarlo.

Pero nadie parecía entenderlo. Nadie le dejaba terminar aquello de una vez, sola. Porque sabía, tan bien como ella, que su vida estaba en riesgo, que él no retrocedería si necesitaba matarla para que se apartara del camino.

Y a Sakura no le importaba si con eso acababa todo. Lo conocía bastante bien, incluso si lo había hecho a la distancia. Sabía que su mejor amigo era el silencio, que su corazón estaba recubierto con una capa extra de hielo y vacío, que la soledad era lo que mejor le iba a él. Pero sabía también que él no dejaría (y no quería ver) a sus seres más cercanos morir. O así era cuando era más pequeño, porque también sabía que él nunca le dio oportunidad a los lazos afectivos, ya que éstos daban lugar al odio, al dolor y a todo aquello a lo que él ya estaba acostumbrado a sentir (y si así era, ¿por qué los había roto? La venganza no permite amistades, cualquiera traiciona, solía responderse él).

Sabía tantas cosas de él y aun así parecía no conocerlo ya. Quizá si hubiese escuchado, si Sasuke le hubiese escuchado cuando ella le propuso una vida juntos, cuando le pidió que abandonara la venganza y le diera una oportunidad a todo eso, a una vida llena de cariño y esperanza, quizá si él simplemente hubiese dado media vuelta y le hubiese sonreído, o algo, quizá así nada de todo aquello habría sucedido.

Pero simplemente no lo veía de esa forma, porque si ella agradecía algo de todo aquello, era el que después de todo él no hubiese aceptado su propuesta. Porque sabía que podría haberse ido al carajo con él, porque Sasuke no habría cambiado por más que Orochimaru nunca hubiese aparecido en su vida. Porque simplemente nunca había sido el tipo de vida de él, porque no iba con su forma de ser eso de las sonrisas melosas y caricias dulces. En ese momento lloró como la niña de doce años que era, y le hizo prometer a Naruto que lo traería de regreso a como de lugar, pero ahora comprendía que retenerlo nunca hubiese tenido sentido, que Sasuke viviría su vida como él quisiese y que mantenerlo en la villa a la fuerza sólo habría causado daños al resto, a sus seres cercanos (y ella quería creer que esa era una de las razones por las que se había ido, porque no quería ver sufrir a los pocos que aún quería).

Era increíble, ella siempre creyó que lo conocía casi a la perfección, de que entendía su dolor y sabía lo que era todo aquello. Pero no sabía, claro que no. Ella venía de una familia corriente, con un padre ninja (que se había retirado para vivir sus últimos años como un civil con su familia), con una madre civil que era ama de casa a tiempo completo. Era demasiado común, no pertenecía a ningún clan, no tenía técnicas únicas y especiales, y lo único destacable eran su gran inteligencia y su particular color de cabello. Ella era una más, no como él; ella había sido criada en el seno de una familia amorosa y cálida; él había crecido solo, en el frío y la soledad; ella había sido cuidada de todo; él había tenido que sufrirlo para insensibilizarse ante todo, si lo pensaba con detenimiento.

Y ahora quería ir a detenerlo, porque luego no habría vuelta atrás.

Porque él acababa de firmar su admisión hacia lo que era un viaje sin vuelta atrás al lado más oscuro y enterrado en su destino. Y lo había hecho sin remordimiento -sin expresión alguna- en su rostro. Nunca tuvo límites con aquello que comenzó gracias a su deseo de venganza por su hermano, y acababa de demostrarlo en aquel momento.

Todo ninja conocía la diferencia entre _matar _y _asesinar_. Matar era hacerlo en defensa propia o de la villa y compañeros de equipo si la situación lo requería. Asesinar era hacerlo a sangre fría, por motivos propios, porque una venganza lo ameritaba o simplemente por aburrimiento o algún otro motivo egoísta, lo que fuera. Era regla indispensable de cada villa, de cada shinobi, que debía ser cumplida y respetada, una regla que protegía civiles y ninjas que nada tenían que ver con nada. Una regla que prohibía asesinar pero no matar, porque había diferencias.

Sasuke conocía bien las dos cosas: sabía lo que era defender su villa, proteger a alguien debido a una misión, pero nunca había matado a nadie cuando era gennin en Konoha, nunca le había quitado la vida a alguien con sus propias manos. Hasta que decidió irse de la villa, cegado por el poder que Orochimaru le podía proporcionar.

Se había vuelto demasiado poderoso, incluso más que su maestro, y todo a expensas de otros, sin importarle si alguien moría o no, porque su meta era clara, y la venganza requería sacrificios, y el mayor de ellos era su hermano.

Pero no lo sintió tan así cuando sucedió. Cuando se vio acorralado con Itachi yendo en busca de sus ojos, con aquella sonrisa que bien podría haber sido preludio de su victoria, pero que realmente era una sonrisa fraternal, una rendida pero que demostraba algo de alegría (porque al fin descansaría, porque al fin su pequeño hermano menor había hecho lo que tanto había esperado en su vida, porque al fin él viviría sin cargas, porque lo amaba y por eso nunca le diría la verdad), y con aquel par de dedos que en lugar de ir en busca de un sharingan eterno, golpearon suavemente en su frente, y de los labios de su hermano escapó ese _'Lo siento, Sasuke. Será en otro momento'_. Y la maldita sonrisa, siempre allí. Joder que no se sintió para nada bien una vez que todo se calmó y oyó el cuerpo inerte de Itachi golpear contra el suelo, y mucho menos cuando el suyo propio lo hizo, porque se dio cuenta en ese preciso instante de que estaba completamente solo y que no habría marcha atrás de ahí en adelante. Sabía lo que era asesinar por venganza.

Y ahora sabía lo que era asesinar por hacerlo, matar a alguien (un inocente, que allí no tenía nada que ver en la lucha, por más que fuera ninja, y que sólo estaba allí para ayudarlo) para lograr un objetivo puramente egoísta, porque simplemente estorbaba. Había asesinado a Karin para llegar a Danzou, no le había importado nada que él la hubiese usado como sacrificio humano.

Se había ido totalmente a la mierda, al maldito lugar más oscuro al que podía llegar a ir, y lo había hecho con aquella sonrisa arrogante (y es que nada le importaba ya, había comenzado a hundirse, estancarse en el fondo no le haría mucha diferencia, y ya no le importaba si algún lugar era distinto al otro). No le causaba absolutamente nada el verla a Karin atravezada por su Chidori, porque Sasuke ya no tenía (y dejó de tenerlos hacía tiempo, pensaban todos) aquellos sentimientos que lo volvían humano, aquellos que le hacían a cualquier shinobi dudar en realizar alguna técnica sin asegurarse de que los civiles e inocentes estuviesen a salvo antes.

A Sasuke no le importó matar a un colega, alguien que le había ayudado en buenas y malas, alguien que estaba cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Pero muy en el fondo, enterrado bajo miles de capas de odio y resentimiento, tras aquel escudo de indiferencia y frialdad, todavía existía el niño de doce años que, a pesar de mostrar aquella máscara de silencio y nada, se hubiera aterrado al tener que asesinar a alguien. Y ese niño, el que a pesar de hacerse el valiente, el que prefería ignorar a saber, el que prefería el egocentrismo como defensa ante el mundo ninja, no pudo evitar, por un segundo, pensar en sus compañeros de equipo. En su sensei, su compañero hiperactivo, y su compañera histérica. Y ese niño los extrañaba un poco, a decir verdad.

Pero su odio, la oscuridad que envolvía su corazón y le nublaba el juicio, siempre callaban y adormilaban al pequeño muchacho y entonces todas las esperanzas del equipo siete morían. Porque Sasuke sólo tenía planes para sí. No le importó asesinar a Karin si con eso podía deshacerse de Danzou. Y así lo hizo. Ahora sólo quedaba Konoha.

Sasuke estaba muy ocupado yéndose a la mierda.

Y Sakura quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no podría, porque él nunca escucharía, porque algo le decía que ya era demasiado tarde y que ni todo su amor y cariño o fuerza acumulada en un puño harían que él se salvase de lo que él mismo eligió como su destino. Ya no había marcha atrás en todo aquello, y si tenía que hacer algo, lo haría, incluso si ello causaba el disgusto de muchos (de Naruto, entre otros).

Porque simplemente lo amaba demasiado y le dolía profundamente ver en lo que Sasuke se había convertido. Lo salvaría, incluso si en ello se le iba la vida, pero liberaría a Naruto de su promesa y sacaría a Sasuke de la oscuridad, le enseñaría el camino de vuelta a aquel niño perdido.

Y también, volvería a encontrarse a sí misma (porque por Sasuke se perdió durante muchos años y realmente lo lamentaba, porque lo quería más allá de su pasado, todos sus demonios y el velo de oscuridad que ahora lo envolvía y lo tragaba a cada segundo).

* * *

_&._


End file.
